Haunted Attractions
by MaplePucks
Summary: Amusement parks are not Matthew's favorite anytime of the year but particularly at Halloween. Gilbert on the other hand loves them and drags his Birdie along for some fun. Will Matthew be able to escape this Halloween unscathed? A French themed haunted house might be his undoing. *PruCan, human names, mild French Canadian swears*


**This is for a PruCan contest on DeviantArt. I love this couple so so much! **

**My headcanon in this one: Matthew is severely claustrophobic. This is due to when he was a small child out alone in the Canadian wilderness, he fell into a deep hole. He was stuck for hours, crying out for someone to come save him. It was very dark and damp, frightening. Eventually, a wild polar bear came and rescued him. From that point on, the bear stayed by his side protecting him until France came along. Matthew named him simply Kuma. The bear he carries now is a descendant of Kuma. **  
**I know most people like to think that France gave little Canada Kumjiro, and that's fine but I like to think he befriended a bear a lot sooner than that. **

**Anyways, please enjoy! And reviews are as awesome as Prussia! **

* * *

The amusement park, Matthew could think of a dozen other places he would rather be. Like, a training session with Ludwig, piano lessons with Roderich, enduring story time with Papa, getting cooking lessons from Arthur, and perhaps even UFO hunting with Alfred, the list could go on and on. To be honest, he would even rather be at the conference center sitting through another long meeting being ignored by the others then be at an amusement park. However, that is exactly where he now found himself, he may not like them but Gilbert did. He would do anything to make that man happy, even if it meant going to the park, on Halloween.

During the other times of the year, Matthew thought the parks were just an annoying way to spend the time. In the spring, it was rainy and miserable and summertime was hot and unbearably crowded with out of school teens. But this time of year was the worst, it was a terrifying time to go. He wasn't like his brother Alfred, he didn't like horror movies or being scared. Typically, he didn't like seeking out things that scared him, zombies, clowns, ghosts, small dark spaces were all on his list of least liked things. That didn't stop Gilbert from dragging him to his favorite park that without fail every year transformed into a horror land.

The day time was normal, just Halloween decorations adorning every corner. Flimsy paper ghosts, plastic bats and friendly smiling pumpkins hung from almost all the branches on the trees. Matthew and Gilbert did what they normally would do, ride the roller coasters. While Matthew thought it was fairly stupid to stand in line for an hour or more for thirty seconds to a minute's worth of thrill, he did enjoy them somewhat. It was about the only thing in the park that he did. They arrived early enough to ride all the coasters twice before the end of the day, and then they stopped to get some dinner at one of the places in the park. As they ate, Matthew watched the sun go down while he felt his anxieties begin to rise.

When they had finished, Gilbert practically ran to the first of many haunted house the park had set up with Matthew begrudgingly in tow. It ended up not being too bad, one about some evil zombies. The next one was about ghosts and really wasn't that scary. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief, even the headless horseman themed one had been relatively tame. Maybe he was getting used to being scared, he thought happily, he was actually having a little fun.

Finally, right before 11pm when the park was due to close they made their way to the last haunted house. This one shouldn't be too bad, he might make he out of this Halloween unscathed he thought.

As they reached the entrance, Matthew paused. The air had become much cooler, he was getting a little chilly. He let go of Gilbert's hand, who had long since put on his own jacket and untied the red hoodie from around his waist. Roughly, he jammed it over his head in a rush, a fit of excitement getting the better of him.

"Whamf is zhis mast one callmpf?" he mumbled having gotten his head stuck in the hood. He heard Gilbert laugh and then felt his hands grab the side of the hood, pulling it gently down, freeing his head.

"You'll love zhis one Birdie, 'Curse of zhe Catacombs'" Gilbert said, pointing to the ornate gates at the entrance. It was dark and had fog pouring out of it. Matthew glanced around to the sign telling guest's about the attraction. His eye's widened when he saw that it was a six on the pumpkin scare scale and that it proclaimed proudly "not for the weak hearted, easily scared or claustrophobic" . Matthew gulped, the others had only been three or fours and, he thought hastily, he was severely claustrophobic. Gilbert knew that, all too well.

"Gil, I really don't know aboot this one. Maybe we should skip it, eh?" he said quietly. Gilbert's face fell for half a second before a huge grin spread across. He grabbed Matthew's hand and yanked, pulling him towards the entrance.

"No vay! Too awesome to miss out on, besides you like French stuff." He called behind him, completely ignoring Matthew's protests. He sighed and gripped Gilbert's hand tightly, relenting to being tugged along. Maybe he would be fine, he thought.

"M-maple hockey…" he whispered, passing underneath a gigantic skull hanging over the gates.

Even though it was late, the line for the attraction was still very long. Matthew felt like they had been waiting for hours to get in, which at this point suited him just fine. He was hoping they would get there and have to be turned away because it was so late. Frustrated, he put his hands into fists inside his pockets, Gilbert simply smiled and reached in to wrap his hand around his fist. The man's hands stayed perpetually warm, they felt good against Matthew's always cold flesh. A few moments later, the smiling attendant ushered them in behind a group of people all wandering beyond a black curtain. Cursing his bad luck silently, Matthew pulled his their hands out of his pockets. He didn't let go and instead reached over with his other hand to grab Gilberts forearm, clinging on for dear life.

"Are you scared mien little Birdie?" Gilbert whispered softly into his ear. Even if it was dark, Matthew could tell he was smiling, enjoying himself.

"Of course not Bear, I just enjoy walking awkwardly attached to your arm." He retorted, rolling his eyes. Gilbert laughed and Matthew felt him reach over to pat his hand.

"I'll be right here, zhe awesome me won't leave you." He whispered back.

Around the first corner, they came face to face with a ghostly figure, dressed as if ready to go to Carnival. Matthew screamed because it had surprised him but he wasn't really that scary. The man followed them through the chamber, getting very close but never actually touching them. Ok, Matthew thought when they were moving on, he can handle this one. The next chamber was a long corridor lined with skulls, bones littered the floor and fake rats were placed all around. Strobe lights flashed around, making it hard to see where Matthew was going. He wished they didn't use those obnoxious lights, he hated them.

As they walked, some skulls had glowing red eye lights that would flash and sound effects to make it seem like they were screaming at you in French. Some of it made Matthew laugh a little, the French was horrible, he distinctly heard one skull scream "Beware of the cooking from across the water!" at him. He shook his head, whoever put this together needed to do some more research, or hire an expert. This wasn't scary, it was pathetic.

Arriving at the last chamber, Matthew was relieved. He made it through the whole thing without being too scared. He was getting over his fear of Halloween and perhaps he would even look forward to next year he thought happily. Smiling, he rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder.

Suddenly, Gilbert was pulled away from him. At first he didn't register that he was gone and threw out his hands trying to grab at him. Maybe he had just stepped off the side, he would be right back Matthew reasoned. He started breathing heavy, realizing he had stopped moving. Everybody was gone, the small group he had been with was nowhere around. He bit his lip, where did they all go? Where was Gilbert? A bright flash and then the lights went completely out plunging him into darkness.

Not the dark, not pitch black he thought frantically feeling his way around. He was trapped in a very small space. All he could feel were solid walls that wouldn't give into his pushing. His heart started to race, no he can't be trapped. Horrible images started to flash in his mind, what if he was stuck? No one knew how to get him out of here? What if this was a glitch in the haunted house design and he had been unlucky enough to be it's victim? Hyperventilating now, he began to bang on all the walls with his fist hard.

"Gilbert! Prussia! Bear! W-where are you? Help me! D-don't leave me alone in the dark, n-not again!" he cried out. He banged some more on the wall until one slipped down, making Matthew land flat on his face. Instantly, he covered his head with his arms and laid there still. The strobe lights started up again and he cautiously looked up. His gaze was met with a pair of shoes, shoes he recognized all too well. The black and white high tops, with the menacing black and gold eagle printed on the side. Gilbert…

Matthew jumped up and threw himself into the man's arms, trying hard not to bang on his chest like he had done to the wall. He looked up and noticed Gilbert was smiling again, like it was a game. He was terrified and Gilbert was laughing at him.

"Ostie de marde! Gilbert, why are you laughing? You know I'm claustrophobic! " He asked angrily. Instead of an answer, he felt Gilbert arms wrap around him and the man lean down closer. Because of the strobe lights, he only really saw flashes of Gilbert's movements but he knew he was drawing even closer with every second. Then gently, he felt Gilbert press his lips against his, a soft quick kiss. Pulling away before Matthew had time to give him one in return, Gilbert placed one hand on his head and the other on his waist drawing him in close. It had been so surprising, Matthew felt the anger and fear lift. Matthew listened to his heart beat inside his chest, the rhyme calming him.

"Feeling better?" he asked mockingly. Matthew felt his cheeks blush and he looked up at Gilbert. Just as quickly and gently, he leaned up and gave him kiss back.

"Shut up, let's get out of here." He said quietly, running his hand down to lace his fingers in between Gilbert's.


End file.
